


Farmer Ichigo

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Exhibitionism, Harems, M/M, Monster Boy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Monster Boy’s Universe: Ichigo is working on the family farm after his mother passes away, his dad moved Karin and Yuzu to the city to try and live what he considers normal lives. Ichigo struggles to keep the farm going on his own but things get odd when a strange man named Urahara shows up at his door with a monster boy. Ichigo+Monster Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Farmer Ichigo

Monster Boy’s Universe: Ichigo is working on the family farm after his mother passes away, his dad moved Karin and Yuzu to the city to try and live what he considers normal lives. Ichigo struggles to keep the farm going on his own but things get odd when a strange man named Urahara shows up at his door with a monster boy. Ichigo+Monster Harem

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki was a young man with a lot of drive, he loved his family, which is why when his mother passed away and left the family farm to Ichigo, the boy took it over without question. His dad didn’t want the farm, in fact, he moved Karin and Yuzu to the city to have a “normal” life. Ichigo grew up on the farm, he helped his mom out so many times, he knew this place like the back of his hand.

The farm was his home, and his dad wanted to sell it. Since the farm was in Ichigo’s name he had full control of it. Isshin gave him a choice and he made it. Ichigo worked hard to keep the farm going, not only was he handling all the work himself, but he also had to sell the wares, handle repairs, take care of the animals.

Ichigo got up at dawn, got a shower, had some breakfast, before rolling up to sleeves and getting to work. Not that the farmer life didn’t suit Ichigo, the boy’s body was very built, working on the farm toned him up. The animals loved him too, Ichigo had this magnetism about him, he could face the meanest beast and turn them into a good boy. He worked morning to afternoon, getting orders ready to be picked up. After dealing with deliveries he had lunch before he tended to his crops. This lasted to late into the evening where he had a light dinner, but sometimes he worked through dinner and often didn’t stop till it was time for bed.

Isshin didn’t like it, he didn’t want Ichigo struggling to keep the farm going if he continued he’d burn himself out. Yuzu and Karin actually wanted to help him, but Isshin put his foot down on that. Ichigo didn’t care what his father thought, this was his mother’s dream and something he loved.

Not that there weren’t hard days, not that there weren’t days Ichigo was so exhausted he couldn’t even take off his clothes by the time he hit the mattress. His friends thought he was crazy too, while they were off studying for finals or partying Ichigo was studying different techniques to draw out the greatest potential of his crops. It wasn’t like he didn’t want help he just couldn’t afford it.

His mother bought a lot of land and keeping it was a struggle. Kugo Ginjo was a big competitor of Ichigo’s, he ran his farm with a full staff and his output couldn’t compare to Ichigo’s. However, during farmer’s markets, Ichigo really cleaned house, the quality of his product was leagues better. If he had just a few extra hands it’d be a large help.

It wasn’t like Ichigo was a recluse either, his place was simple but nice, a lot of stuff he had in it was hand me downs from his mother. His father cut him off, all he had was what Masaki left him. Isshin might seem like an ass, but he had his reasons, Ichigo was very stubborn.

There were also major changes going on in the world at the same time. Monsters had been discovered and after long debates, and back and forth, the monster world and the human world chose coexistence. The Interspecies Exchange Bill was drawn up and monsters got the chance to learn and explore human society. Laws were put into place to protect monsters and humans alike. Ichigo wasn’t blind to it, he often heard about it on the radio and he saw monsters at the markets.

Ichigo was tempted but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not. It’d be a lot of work getting someone to learn the ropes, and maybe he wasn’t the best person to be learning from. Ichigo sighed and continued to work as the radio talked about the newest monster band, talking about their newest single hit number 1.

It was a warm day and Ichigo was working shirtless, his skin had a healthy glow about it. His muscles flexing as he worked the fields, his body glistening with sweat. Also, yes Ichigo was not stupid he had sunscreen on so he wouldn’t burn, and was wearing a hat for proper shade and coverage. He stopped as he heard a car driving up. “Already made deliveries, this better not be Ginjo again.” he grabbed his shirt and headed towards the house.

A jet black car pulled up. A shaggy blonde haired man stepped out of the car wearing a suit. “Greetings, would you be Ichigo Kurosaki?”

“Yeah...that’s me. Who are you?”

“Forgive me,” he bowed. “I’m Kisuke Urahara a representative from the government,” Ichigo raised a brow at that. “I’m under the new branch of the Monster Division.”

“Monster Division, what brings you here?” he didn’t have monsters on the farm.

“Well, I received your case recently, and I think you can do more than being just a simple host family,” Urahara said going through his papers.

“Host family...wait a minute...I’m not...”

“Oh that’s right, Renji-kun come on out and meet your new host family.” Urahara turned back to the car, the rear door opened. A red, long-haired male stepped out of the car. He was tall and his hair was wild, he had red fur along his arms and legs from his ankles to his knees and his wrists to his elbows. He was well muscled with thick dark tribal tattoos.

Renji walked forward wearing nothing but a fundoshi, he had a thick nest of manly hair that crawled up as a treasure trail. He had a snake tail, and not a snake-like tail, he had a literal snake coming out of his body like a tail. From the bulge, in his fundoshi, the guy was hung, with massive balls. The guy was a sexy beast, Ichigo had to stop himself from staring.

“Wait, this has to be a mistake, I never registered as a host family.” he looked between the two. Renji looked equally confused.

“It’s no mistake, Renji Abarai Monster Class: Nue. He’s been placed in the care of Ichigo Kurosaki. That’s you,” Urahara pointed out.

“That’s not possible, not that I’m against it, I just...never registered.” Kisuke looked over the paperwork.

“Ah yes, you were registered by Yuzu Kurosaki, she had several references, we did our due diligence and each one sang your praises, you have a job, own your own home, no criminal record.” he flipped through the papers. “While you may not have gone through the program due to your unique circumstances you were granted approval.”

“Unique circumstances?” Ichigo sweatdropped. ‘What was Yuzu thinking, doing this without telling me?’

“We do need your signature before handing Renji over, oh and we’ll need you to study these pamphlets and the rules of the program.”

“Look, I think the exchange program is great, but...” he looked at Renji, the man had been patient his eyes trained on Ichigo as if studying him. “This is a farm, I don’t know what my sister was thinking but...”

“That’s the point! There isn’t a farm yet to accept monsters, you’d be the first. Monsters hold many benefits to our world, but it's a slow grind. There are many monsters suited to farm life, and could be quite a lot of help to you.”

Ichigo almost facepalmed. That was it, that’s why Yuzu signed him up. “Look, I don’t have the money to...”

“Money is not an issue, the government will give you a budget for Renji’s care, handle any damages, and even renovate should you accept.” he held out some paperwork and a pen. “We can worry about other matters later. For now, you can just host Renji.”

Ichigo rubbed his temples. He looked to the red-head. “Oi Renji, do you wanna live with me?”

“You are asking me?” he looked at his tail, who looked at Ichigo in equal surprise.

“Well yeah, you have a choice in this. I may be caught by surprise but I’d be happy to let you stay here. My place and my work isn’t something I’d force on someone.” he ran his fingers through his hair.

Renji and his tail looked at each other before nodding. “I’d love to stay with you.” Ichigo signed the paperwork and took the pamphlets.

“Wonderful, you are as kind as they say,” he gave Ichigo a book to read. “I look forward to working with you.” Urahara gave a bow. “I’ll have a team stop by and help renovate your place.” Kisuke got in his car and drove off, leaving Ichigo alone with the nearly naked red-head.

“Come on, let’s get you some food, and some clothes.” Ichigo headed towards the house, with Renji hot on his heels.

“Does my body disgust you?” Renji asked, sounding sad more than angry.

“What?!” Ichigo gasped. “No, you look hot. This is your home to, so I guess make yourself comfortable.” Renji smiled, and proceeded to remove his fundoshi, and walk around in all his naked glory.

Ichigo facepalmed. ‘Of course, the sexy red-head is a nudist.’ Ichigo checked the pamphlet. ‘Many monster species actually do not wear clothes, they have agreed to wear clothes in public or around the house, based on the host’s rules.’ he read and facepalmed again.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Ichigo's alarm went off, and while he managed to turn off his alarm, he felt a warm body pressed to his own. “Renji!” Ichigo gasped. The monster boy had stayed with Ichigo during the renovations, but even though he now had his own room, he loved sleeping in Ichigo's bed.

The red-head moaned in his sleep, he took a deep whiff of Ichigo's manly musk and ground his 9-inch long uncut dick against him. Ichigo blushed. He tried to push the Nue away, but his grip was intense. His snake tail rose and looked at Ichigo. “Zabimaru, wake him up!”

Renji's tail, while a part of him, had its own consciousness. You know how some say a part of a man's brain is in his dick, well a part of Renji's mind is in his tail, Nue's even named their tail. His name was Zabimaru, he was Renji and Renji was him.

Zabimaru did not wake up Renji, instead, he slithered into Ichigo's boxers, and coiled around his sleeping cock. “Oi!” Ichigo shivered. Renji's tail squeezed his dick, caressing his cock, and waking it up instead.

Ichigo's soft 8-inch dick began to swell and grow, rising higher in Zabimaru's coils. Zabimaru licked the tip of his dick, the combo of squeezes and licks got Ichigo to his full size 16 inches! He's always been a big boy downstairs, according to his sex ed classes he was what was called a grower, his size wasn't even that impressive. His friend Chad was 12 inches soft and 24 inches hard, the two were the biggest back in school, and many monster boys even put Chad to shame.

Renji moaned and licked his lips. “Ichigo!” he could taste his cock in Zabimaru's mouth. His tail slithered and squeezed, applying pressure in the best of ways on Ichigo's manhood. Zabimaru sucked him, his tongue teasing the sensitive head. It was small and wile, able to ease his cock more precisely.

It was so small and thin, it was able to pierce Ichigo's dick, wiggling into his cock pipe. “Mmm, Renji!” he tried to wake the other up, but Renji simply clung to Ichigo, sniffing him and humping against him. His own cock was weeping against him.

Zabimaru's tongue wiggled in his pipe, teasing   
Ichigo from inside and out. Ichigo raised his arms, and tugged at his hair, biting his lip at the surge of pleasure spreading through him. This was a mistake, as his exposed pits drew Renji in. The red head moaned in delight and began to lick the sweat from his body. His tongue lapped up the sweat and dances across his hairy manly pit.

'Oi oi oi oi oi oi!' his release was building up higher and higher. There was no escaping this, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Renji. The guy was sweet, and he was a hard worker. Ichigo even told him he didn't have to learn the ins and outs of the farm, but he wanted to. He didn't get the hang of everything, but he tried.

He covered his face and let Renji go to town on him, he found himself relaxing, before tensing up in the climax. His toes curled as his cum shot down into Zabimaru's mouth, the tail sucking on him through his release. Renji moaned, he could taste it, it filled his belly and pushed him over the edge. His body shook as his own climax followed, his cum erupting all over Ichigo's abs and pecs.

Renji licked his lips, the flavor and the orgasm pulling him from his sleep. Zabimaru uncoiled from Ichigo's still hard dick. “Hmm, I just had the best dream...” he froze as Ichigo glared at him. “Guess I snuck into your bed again, heh heh...”

“R-E-N-J-I...Z-A-B-I-M-A-R-U!” he scooped the monster boy up and carried him into Renji's room. He dropped him on the bed. “I'm going for a shower, you can take the next one, and I'll start on breakfast,” he said and stomped off, he needed a shower, a COLD shower.

Renji looked to Zabimaru. “What did you do?”

Zabimaru chuckled. “I may have had my own breakfast, some fresh man milk.” Renji blushed and facepalmed.

“I thought that was a dream.”

“It was real, he's delicious!” Renji glared at him, “Uh oh!” he grabbed his tail and began to shake it.

“Are you crazy, Ichigo is the first person to not look at us like we are a freak!” he continued to shake his tail. “What happens if he sends us back?”

“He's not gonna send us back, he loves us!” Renji blushed and stopped shaking him. Not only did Ichigo accept them, but the farmer boy was hot hot hot, with a mouthwatering scent, a cock that any nue would cream themselves over. Among Nue, Renji was seen as a prize for having a dick so big. He was a shower, what you see is what you got like all nue. He might be a size queen, but Ichigo was more than just his dick, he was smart, kind, strong, and hard working.

The first official day Renji watched Ichigo get up and do his thing on the farm. The animals knew him, trusted him, he showed his strength and determination. Even though he was busy, he still made time for Renji.

“God, why does he have to smell so damn good?” Renji ran his fingers through his hair.

“Tastes even better.”

“Shut it you!” He was right. It wasn't like he didn't want Ichigo, he did very much. There were rules, things like kissing, touching, even heavy petting were allowed, but anything more was far trickier. He pulled his legs to his chest. “I don't want him to hate me.” his tail coiled around him.

-x-

Little did Renji know, Ichigo liked him a lot, which is why he didn't want to lose him. He was currently banging his head in the shower, trying to calm himself down. It was hard not to fall for Renji, he was great and sexy as hell. Outside Ichigo convinced him to wear some overalls, but inside the house, he was naked...all the time!

Renji was a walking wet dream, even among monsters Nues were exotic. He was also cute in so many ways, his love for baths, the way he managed to burn anything he cooked, he tried. The animals were a bit nervous around him thanks to Zabimaru, but he wasn't opposed to hard work.

That was the bad part, its because he liked Renji, he didn't want to hurt him. He read the rules, outside of a very strict list of things monsters and humans couldn't mate. There were loopholes but very heavy ones. One could mate a monster in a very public mating ceremony, which sounded very embarrassing.

He couldn't be mad at Zabimaru for riling him up, but he couldn't act on his hormones or sex drive, or risk Renji being sent home. His cock didn't like this, not one bit, the cold showers were a royal pain.

Ichigo finished his shower, once his dick was soft. He started making breakfast when his phone rang. “Hello?” he turned the flame down low.

“Ichigo!” his sister's voice came from the other line.

“Hey Yuzu,” he kept his eye on the stove.

“You mad at me?”

“No, I'm not, I can never be mad at you. A little warning would have been nice.” he poked at a few eggs. “Is that why I haven't heard from you, were you thinking I was mad?”

“Maybe, I'm really sorry Ichigo!”

“Don't it's cool, Renji is nice, and he has been a help.”

“Oh, his name is Renji? What's he like?”

“What you didn't look him up?”

“Nope just recommended my favorite big brother, because I know how great you are.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he began to plate some food.

“So tell me, is he cute?”

“Yuzu!”

“Yep, he's cute.” she giggled, and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

“Fine he is, you happy?” he sighed.

“I am if you are big brother, so are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Happy?”

There was a pause. “Yeah, I am. I really like him.”

Renji had overheard, having finished his shower, had followed his nose and heard him on the phone.

“Sure, I'd love for you to meet him, but you know Dad doesn't want you out here.”

“No, it's okay, I love you and Karin, that won't change. Give Karin a hug for me. Bye-bye.” he hung up the phone. He turned off the stove and finished plating.

Renji came in, with a towel draped over his shoulders. “Ichigo,” he hugged the male from behind.

“Let's eat, we got a big day ahead of us, it's market day.” they sit at the table and Renji dug into the food. Ichigo was such a great cook!

“Mmm!” He moaned a blush spreading across his cheeks. He didn't know what market day was about, but he wanted to help Ichigo any way he could. He wanted their bond to grow.

To be continued...Nue At the Market


End file.
